


Leon x Mondo is Called Lemon!

by Rins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, ishimaru and hagakure are in there for like a few seconds bUT THATS JUST IT, it's starts out a bit slow and romantic-ish but then becomes a full on SEX, just good ol' sweet fuckings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rins/pseuds/Rins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo barely knew the guy, and they all just met a few days ago. So what does the amazing Super High School Level Baseball Player Leon Kuwata want from a guy like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon x Mondo is Called Lemon!

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr ; inspired by some pictures i saw of the two together on pixiv and gODDAMN. this is my first time writing smut in like years okay BYE.

“Hey, Oowada!”

Mondo’s usual napping was interrupted by a loud voice calling his name. When he opened his eyes, standing right in front of him was none other than the familiar redhead he had met a few days ago. He wiped the drool from his face.

““Hey, Kuwata…” A drowsily Mondo responded, eyes half-lidded.

“You fell asleep during our morning meeting again, Ishimaru got so intense he left after it was over without noticin’ ya fell asleep!” Leon greeted.  
“Mmm ….” 

Dazing out again.  
“Just wanted to tell ya that! Hehehe, well, gotta go! See ya!”

And with that said, Leon strolled out of the cafeteria. Mondo’s eyes following him until he was gone, leaving him alone in the cafeteria.  
What a strange fellow.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Of course, that wasn't the only time Mondo encountered Leon throughout the day.  
His second unexpected encounter with the Super High School Level Baseball Player was in the hallways. He was walking to his room after conversing with Naegi about finding another way to escape the school without having to do what Monobear told them to do. Leon stopped him on his way to his room.

“Yo, Mondo!”, this time, Leon had addressed him by his first name.

“H-hey …”

“Where ya headed?”

“To my room …?”

“Cool, cool!”

Leon tagged along with him. Mondo felt a little awkward. He never really knew the guy much, not even before he attended Hope’s Peak, nor did he have no intention of talking to the guy whatsoever. They both strolled down the halls together, when Mondo felt a brush of a hand touching his. Leon was walking awfully close to him, wasn't he?  
“……..”  
“So … Mondo, how’s gang life going?”

“‘S pretty good, yeah … “

An awkward silence. Mondo didn’t really know what to say. 

“Interested in anyone here?” the ginger brought up.  
Mondo started to feel a little nervous, a light blush emerged from his face. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

“Uh .. dunno yet, we all just met each other the other day, yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

Mondo took the remainder of his time walking to his room examining the Super High School Level Baseball (Wannabe Punk Star). Leon was only a little bit shorter than he was, probably taller than Ishimaru but slightly shorter than Togami. He had such spiky but fluffy red hair, and— was that at least 3 ear piercings all on one ear? Jeez, that beard too though, did he ponytail that? Mondo mentally giggled in his mind.At least the guy had a good taste of fashion. And wow … Those eyes … They were of a really light shade of blue, you could hardly tell they were blue.

They reached Mondo’s room. Mondo scanned his ID Card in and reached to open the door when he suddenly found himself pinned against his door by the slightly smaller boy. 

“O-oy oy! What the hell Kuwata-“  
Suddenly lips. Against his. His eyes slowly widening and face turning red from realizing what the fuck just happened. Shit. A tongue had slipped into his mouth and he slid down until his bottom touched the floor. He moaned into the kiss, hands shakily resting on Leon’s shoulders. Leon reached a hand to caress Mondo’s face when—

“Hey, Kuwata-chi!”  
Mondo snapped back in to reality and pushed Leon away from him, breaking their kiss, reaching for his doorknob and hurriedly crawling in, leaving Leon kneeling on the floor in surprise, only to be greeted by Hagakure.  
What a save.  
Mondo sat behind the shut door, his breathing shaken, face red, eyes wide.  
“What the fuck?”

••••••••••••••••••••••

Mondo stayed inside his room for the rest of the day. After what had happened with him and Leon … Leon taking advantage of him … Leon gazing into his eyes … Leon’s warm, somewhat dry lips …— no. Just even THINKING about what happened, even for the slightest bit … Mondo did not go that way.  
It was almost nighttime, and he had trapped himself in his room for the longest. Even Ishimaru came by a couple of times to persuade the gang leader to come out and join in friendly chitchats, even for a little bit, but was rejected every time.  
A low grumble escaped from Mondo’s lips as he laid in his bed, face in pillow, jacket slightly off. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it irritated him. His face sure had a nice pink tone on it now. 

Leon stole his first kiss, too.

Damn! He wanted to save it for a girl he liked! Well, if no one rejected him. Fuck. What was next? His virginity? 

“Dammit …”  
He heard the door click. He jumped. Fuck, did he forget to lock the door? He stood, prepared to attack the intruder. He froze as the stranger who opened revealed himself. 

Fuckin’ Leon Kuwata. 

Leon held something in his hand. It was Mondo’s ID Card. He threw the ID to Mondo. Mondo caught it, looking down at it, and then reverting his gaze back to the baseball player. 

“Where’ja find it?” Mondo suddenly brought up.

“Ya forgot to pick it up after, yanno …” Leon flashed him a sheepy smile. Damn, how cute. Mondo couldn’t help it.

Mondo averted his eyes after hearing that, a blush now showing on his face. He sat back down on his bed, Leon following him. Awkwaaaaaaard.

“So ………. Why?” Mondo asked, still not making eye contact with Leon. 

“Why what?”

“Why’dja .. uh, yanno ……..”

”???”  
“WHY DID YA KISS ME?!” Mondo suddenly blurt out without realizing saying that. Shit.

“Ahh! That … Weeelllllll ….”

Leon scooted closer to Mondo. Mondo scooted away. Leon scooted more. Mondo scooted away nervously until he hit the wall, Leon in between his legs, almost a bit too close to comfort.

“Ku-Kuwata …. ?”

A hand grabbed his, fingers entwined. 

“Mondo … Yanno how I asked ya about if you were interested in anybody here?”

“Y-yeah …?”

“I’m interested in someone, and that someone … is you.”

Now both their faces were red like beets. The two boys sat on the bed with a silence between them. Confusion? Nervousness? What was this weird feeling in Mondo’s gut? It felt like those times when he tried to ask a girl out. And failed miserably. Without knowing, he grabbed Leon’s face and kissed him. Leon’s eyes widened, but soon closed to reciprocate the kiss.

Teeth clashing, tongues touching, both boys moaning into eachother’s mouths. They broke off for air, a strand of saliva coming from their mouths, panting hard. Why did it feel so good? It sure was an interesting sensation that both of the boys had never experienced. Mondo shuddered. He removed his jacket and threw it on the ground. Leon’s eyes darkened as a smile formed on his face. He licked his lips as he pushed the gang leader into the bed, lips attached to Mondo’s neck. He sucked a patch of skin, resulting in a low moan from the taller boy. Beads of sweat dripped down Mondo’s face. Leon let one of his arms wrap around to hold Mondo’s head, the other pushing up Mondo’s tank, revealing his hard, smooth, abs. The redhead teen’s hand roamed the gangleader’s chest, making the Mondo shiver. He found a nipple and played with it in his fingers as a small noice resounded from Mondo’s throat. ‘Wow, I didn’t know Mondo would make sounds like that … Heh’, Leon thought. He’d be the only one to get those sounds out of him. He let his hands continue moving lower until he found himself fumbling with Mondo’s pants buttons. He threw Mondo’s pants to the ground, smiling to himself as the only piece of article left on Mondo was his boxers. He used his teeth to grab at the hem of his boxers, pulling it off violently, earning a breathy huff and a fully naked Mondo. Eyes staring at each other, Leon went back to Mondo’s face and kissed him again, much more rough and passionate and not as clumsy as the first. Leon roughly slipped a finger into Mondo. Mondo keened.

“Haha, aren’t you just cute~”

“Shut up, Kuwata. I’ll punch ya into the 4th dimension.”

Leon giggled. The baseball player wiggled his finger a bit, Mondo writhing beneath him. Mondo grabbed and tugged at Leon’s beard.

“OW!”

“That’s—ah, what ya get fer calling c-cute.”

Leon slipped a second finger to make Mondo shut up. It worked. Letting his fingers do the exploring, Leon rubbed them against Mondo’s inner walls. The sounds that he received from the taller boy pleased him so much. He looked up at the gang leader. Unfortunately, Mondo was shielding his face from embarrassment. Leon pouted. ‘Whatever, more surprises for him!’, Leon thought, licking his lips. After a couple more minutes of fingering, he removed his fingers out of Mondo. Mondo uncovered his face, now showing his confused (but still lustful) expression. 

“Whyd’ja stop?”

“Huh? Oh no, I’m not done yet.”

“What?”

“Mind if I …?” Leon pointed downwards towards the bulge in his pants. “Eheheh.” There was that sheepy smile again that Mondo could’nt resist. Mondo nodded and rested his head on a soft pillow. He could hear belt buckles clacking, zippers being unzipped, and soon enough, pants falling to the ground.

“You ready?” 

“Whaddaya think I am, a pussy?” 

“Heheh.”

Leon shuffled a bit to position himself, and thrusted his cock roughly into Mondo. Mondo loudly yelped. 

“H-hey!”

“You didn’t say I could hold back~”

The baseball player winked. Mondo could’ve sworn he almost got cardiac arrest from that. Damn that ginger. Leon took it so slow and steady. It was so nice, so pleasurable, It made Mondo hunger for more. And it was driving him nuts. The noises that escaped from his lips were so incomprehensible and lewd. Soon, Leon took it up a notch and started to go at a faster pace. Mondo braced himself, with every thrust, he could feel himself closer and closer to release. He shakily brought one arm around Leon and brought him close, whispering his name over and over with sweet nothings.

“Leon … Ahh ..”

“Gh .. !”

“I-I’m going to .. ! F-fuuuuuck!”  
Leon finished it off with one rough thrust and hit Mondo’s sweet spot as the taller boy beneath him arched his back and moaned loudly as both boys came, their juices scattered on the bed sheets and on their stomachs. Leon collapsed right next to Mondo, who wrapped his arms around the ginger and brought him close, his face nuzzling Leon’s soft hair.

“Damn … That was good.”

“Wait till I give you a BJ!” Leon chuckled, and Mondo jokingly hit him, but not too hard.

The gang leader reached for the blankets and covered them both, as Monobear’s daily announcement for Night-Time was on the intercom. The boys ignored it. 

“Hey … That door’s locked, right?”

“Ah, yeah! Yanno if you want, i’ll go double check for you—” Leon sat up for a second, but was quickly pulled back down and given a kiss on the forehead, courtesy of Mondo.

“Nah babe, ‘s fine, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

The duo both fell asleep in the instant, snuggling under the warm sheets.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The next day, Ishimaru was yelling more than usual because the duo had not reported for the daily morning meeting, when suddenly both boys walked in together. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! It has been fifteen minutes pass curfew, and we were all waiting for you both to come so we can discuss!” Ishimaru yelled out as he strolled towards the two. Apparently, judging by everyones’ expressions, no one wanted to discuss, just eat and engage in friendly chitchat.

“None of yer business, Just two dudes hangin’ out, that’s all.” Mondo responded as he pull up a chair to sit in. 

“Hmph! Fine. I will excuse you both today! But I don’t want to see this repeat again, alright?!” Or I’ll give you both detentions!”

Everyone ignored Ishimaru and all did their own thing, engaging in friendly conversations and eating their breakfast meals. Even though they were trapped in Hope’s Peak forever (And they’d never do the task Monobear assigned them to do either, right?), a little romance would’nt hurt anyone, would it? The Super High School Baseball Player and the Super High School Level Motorcycle Gang leader going out as well?

Man, who would’ve knew.


End file.
